The Rise of The Plutonians Part 1
The Rise of The Plutonians Part 1 is the ninth episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot The episode starts in Ben's room where Ben is playing video games. Ben: Come on! It's only a level 6 troll! I can beat it! The camera shows the T.V. screen. A giant fat human like person (In other words, the troll) is attacking Ishiyama. The troll punches Ishiyama and Ishiyama falls to ground as he (Ishiyama) loses his last life. Ben: Are you kidding me?! Suddenly a knocking is heard on the door of Ben's room. The knocking quickly turns into pounding. The door starts shaking due to the impact. A voice is heard from outside the room. Voice: Open up! Ben: Who...is it? Voice: Open up, Tennyson. Ben: Kev, is that you? Voice(Now clearly Kevin): I said, OPEN UP! Ben slowly walks over to open the door. Suddenly the door falls down, revealing Kevin behind it. Kevin: What took you so long?! Ben: I'm sorry! You could've told me it was you! Kevin: That...doesn't matter. (Grabs Ben's hand.) Come with me! Ben(As he slowly walks along with Kevin): To where! Kevin: COME ON! The scene shifts to outside Ben's house where Kevin and Ben are. Ben: Okay, now what? Kevin(Points to the sky.): Look up there! Ben slowly turns his head upward as the camera also turns to the sky. Ben sees thousands, rather millions, of black Plutonian ships that have filled the sky and have blocked the rays of the sun; making it pretty dark. Ben: Holy Shi- THEME SONG! Ben: We're..... Kevin: Being invaded. I know. Now let's go. Ben: To where? Kevin(Smiles): I have some...forces ready to fight. Ben: But...shouldn't we go to the Plumbers? I mean... Kevin: I know what you mean! Now come on! The scene shifts to the Rust Bucket 3 (Ultimate Alien Version) parked (or hovering) in the air above Kevin's garage. Inside, Ben and Kevin have just arrived there. Kevin jumps into one of the driving seat and drives the vehicle away at super speed; miles below the inactive Plutonian ships. Ben: Okay, first of all where are we going? Second, where's Gwen? You never do anything without her! Finally, why aren't we going to the Plumbers? I mean, it's a full scale invasion! Kevin: We're going to Florida. Ben: Why? Kevin: Let me finish! As I was saying, the military or actually Colonel Rozoum said they can somewhat help us with this invasion. Ben: Why aren't we going to the plumbers? Kevin: Let me finish! As I was saying, Gwen is missing since last episode. I mean, yesterday. Sorry. About the Plumbers, all I know is that they are trapped in Plumber HQ. They were having a party, so all the Plumbers were there, including Max, and somebody shut off the power so, everybody is stuck in Plumber HQ. Ben: How do you know all of this? Kevin: If you ever got outside, beside playing video games all days, you would know. Ben: Okay. Okay. Now what about the Plutonians? Kevin: Oh, that...I don't know. Ben: Good, I mean...that's not good. Okay, I can handle the Plutonians. Ben prepares the get off the vehicle. Kevin: Tennyson, you're not going...yet. Ben: But... Kevin: Tennyson! We have to plan this out. There are only two of us and millions of them. We have to be careful and we have to look out for each other, okay? Ben:...Okay.....Kev, since when did you become so serious? Kevin: When the situation gets serious, you have to be serious too. You as in I. Ben:....(Gets serious, actually serious.) Alright, let's do this thing. The scene shifts to Florida; a new military base in Florida and a somewhat sandy place where Colonel Rozum now works. Outside the base, on a runway, the RB3 has landed. The door opens and Ben and Kevin walk out of RB3. Colonel Rozum comes and 'greets' Ben and Kevin as they walk out. Colonel Rozum: Let's get to business. Ben: That's a nice welcome. Col. Rozum: We don't have any time for welcome. Kevin: He's right. Let's go inside. Col. Rozum leads Ben and Kevin inside. The scene shifts to inside where all the weapons of the military are. Col. Rozum: Here you go. All of the weapons that the military has to offer to help you. The camera shows many tanks, choppers and numerous other weapons. Kevin: We could use some more. Col. Rozum: I'm sorry but this is all we have at this base. Ben: Alright, now let's kick some butt! Kevin: I guess so. The scene shifts to outside on the runway where Ben and Kevin come out to. Ben: Let's go! (Slaps the Omnitrix IV and undergoes a transformation.) Feedback! Let's get the fun started! Kevin: I guess I can't do anything. Feedback: Don't worry, Feedback has got this under control! Oh yeah! Feedback shoots energy at the Plutonian ships and a few explode. Feedback shoots more energy as many military tanks and choppers starts firing at the ships. The scene shifts to a larger then normal Plutonian ship. The camera shows us inside. The interior is the same as Lord Vexx's ships because....well, it is Lord Vexx's ship. Lord Vexx is sitting on his throne as usual. Lord Vexx has a red scar/gash in his left eye. A plutonian walks up to Lord Vexx. Lord Vexx: Yes, Kurd? Kurd: Sire, the earth's forces have started attacking our ships. Lord Vexx: Took them long enough. It's been so long and I came here quite a while ago. These humans are quite slow. But no matter, a planet is a planet. A conquered planet, that is. Kurd: Shall I activate the ships, Master? Lord Vexx: Go ahead. By the way, where are the rest of out forces? Kurd: Most of them are in space and orbiting Earth. Lord Vexx: How many? Kurd: Sire, 4/5 of our forces are in space and the rest on Earth. Lord Vexx: Excellent! Now, begin the invasion! As he says that, the red scar/gash on his left closes up; hinting how Lord Vexx could have survived the explosion in 'The Armada Strikes'. The scene shifts back to the military base in Florida. The tanks and the choppers (In the air.) are still firing at the spaceships. Feedback, on his knees, shoots a small amount of energy and causes a single ship to explode. Feedback falls to the ground. Feedback(Panting): So...*''Pant''* tired! (Moans.) Kevin(Who is near Feedback): What did you expect?! You're a conductoid! You would eventually run out of energy! Feedback: You *''Pant''* couldn't have *''Pant''* told me that earlier?! Kevin: Just transform! Feedback: Oh yeah. (Slaps the Omnitrix IV and undergoes transformation.) Atomix! (Gets up.) I can work with this! (Atomix floats up to sky, so he is in between some of the ships.) HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA! NUCLEAR WINNER! BOOM!!!!!!! The explosion causes several thousands of ships to explode. Kevin(As Atomix comes to the ground.): That's what I'm talking about! Suddenly, the so far "inactive" Plutonian spaceships start firing lasers everywhere! Many spaceships fire at the military base resulting the loss of many military vehicles. Col. Rozum: Do something, Tennyson! We can't handle that kind of fire power! Atomix: Alright! (Atomix, dodging the lasers in his force field, floats up to the sky.) HAA-MEE-NA- Suddenly, one of the spaceships fires a super powered laser beam at Atomix; knocking him out of the sky and several miles away from where originally was. The scene shifts to the inside of Lord Vexx's spaceship. Lord Vexx: Hmm...Tennyson could do some damage to our forces, so let's not take the risk. KURD!!!!! Kurd comes rushing over to the room. Kurd: Yes, sire? Lord Vexx: Here, take this. (Lord Vexx tosses a small remote to Kurd. The remote only has one giant red button on it.) Press it. Kurd:...Alright, sir. (He presses it. Kurd waits for something to happen but nothing does.) I do not think it worked, sire. Lord Vexx: Oh, it worked alright. Kurd: What...happened? Lord Vexx: It's a disrupter. It locked Tennyson's 10 top strongest aliens. Now he can't do anything. (Grins.) The scene shifts to military base, where Kevin and Col. Rozum just saw Atomix get blasted away. Kevin: Ben! Col. Rozum: Don't worry, the kid can handle himself. Kevin: I hope so. The scene shifts to an unknown place where Atomix landed. Atomix times out. Ben: Okay, Let's go, Power! (Slaps the dial of the Omnitrix IV. Nothing happens.) What? Omnitrix IV: This transformation is jammed and not available at this time. Please select another alien. Ben: What? Okay, I guess. (Scrolls through his playlist.) Something that can fly. Ben stops at the hologram of Jetray and slaps the dial of the Omnitrix IV and undergoes a transformation. Jetray: Jetray! Oh yeah! (Jetray starts flying.) Let's go! The scene shifts back to the military base where most of the military's weapons are destroyed. 5 tanks and 2 choppers remain. A few armed men still stand their ground as the spaceships keep firing lasers. Col. Rozum: We've lost a lot of forces. Kevin: And I can't do anything! Col. Rozum: Take it easy, son. It's not your fault. Suddenly, many ships starts landing on the ground and armed(With laser guns.) Plutonians come out of the ships. A plutonian with red skin and a red robe comes to stand in front of the other Plutonians. Red Plutonian: Surrender, people of Earth. Or else.... Col. Rozum: Or what?! Red Plutonian: You are brave to talk back to a War Plutonian such as me. But if you want else....OPEN FIRE!!! The Plutonians start firing laser beams at the human and at the tanks and choppers. Col. Rozum: All forces, ATTACK! Kevin: Now I get to fight! (He absorbs the concrete ground.) Let's go! Kevin runs at a random Plutonian but the Plutonian opens fire at Kevin; knocking him(Kevin) on to the ground and out of concrete mode. The Plutonian walks closer to Kevin with his (The Plutonian's) laser gun. Col. Rozum: Get away from him! The Plutonian turns his head upwards to look at Col. Rozum and then he (The Plutonian) fired his gun. Col. Rozum stared in shock at the Plutonian and then looked at his stomach just to see a giant hole in it.(His stomach.) Col. Rozum looked at the Plutonian in shock as he (Col. Rozum) fell to the ground. A soldier comes running over to Col. Rozum's side. Soldier: DAD!!! Col. Rozum: May Earth....live....forever. Col. Rozum repeats his words as his left cheek hits the ground and his eyes go wide. Kevin: Rozum. (Kevin punches the ground in anger.) Soldier or Col. Rozum's son: *To Plutonian* You'll pay for this!! The soldier runs at the Plutonian in anger but the Plutonian fires at the soldier. The soldier stops dead in his tracks as he faces the same fate as Col. Rozum. The soldier falls to the ground. Soldier: I promise you, by the time Ben Tennyson is done with you, your entire species will wish they never existed. As he says this, the soldier's eyes go wide. War Plutonian: Now that was interesting. Kevin: Shut up! War Plutonian: You made the right move, Lax. I think a promotion is in order. Lax(The guy who killed Rozum & the soldier): Thank you, sire. Kevin: You'll die! You'll die! He was right! By the time Ben is done with you, you'll wish you never existed! War Plutonian: Boring. Tennyson couldn't even defeat Suregenotian and we sent ''him ''because he was...replaceable. If you know what I mean. *To Plutonians* Kill these fools. And then follow me. We seem to have more pressing matters at this moment. The War Plutonian walks into the ship as the rest of the Plutonians get ready to fire. Suddenly a green laser hits one if the Plutonians. Kevin: Huh? (Looks upwards.) Tennyson! Jetray flies down to the military base as the soldiers start cheering. Soldier 1: It's Ben Tennyson! Soldiers 3,6 & 8: YEAH! Woo! Jetray: Back off, you Plutonians. Lax: Ben Tennyson. Is it true that you couldn't defeat Surgenotian? Jetray: Who with the what now? The Plutonians start laughing with their high pitched laugh. Jetray: I'll show you defeat! Come on, Atomix! (Slaps the dial of the Omnitrix IV. Nothing happens.) What? Omnitrix IV: This transformation is jammed and not available at this time. Please select another alien. Jetray: Oh come on! (The Omnitrix IV times out.) Are you kidding me?! Lax: I guess we're safe now. Hah! Ben: Dude, if this thing was working, you'd be in big trouble! Lax: Yeah right! Ben: Whatever! But know one thing, as long as I'm standing, nobody takes the Earth! And I mean NOBODY!!! Lax picks up his laser gun. Lax aims directly at Ben's forehead. Lax: I think this is the major weak spot of you humans, isn't it? Ben says nothing. Lax aims perfectly at Ben's forehead and......fires(!). TO BE CONTINUED... Major Events * Ben's top 10 strongest alien get locked. * The Plutonians invade Earth. * It is revealed that Col. Rozum has a older son; who makes his first appearance. * Col. Rozum and his son die in this episode. * Col. Rozum makes his ''Evolution Generation ''appearance. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Colonel Rozum * Kevin Levin Villains * Lord Vexx * Kurd * Unnamed War Plutonian * Other Plutonians Aliens Used * Feedback * Atomix * Jetray Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles